I won't give up without a fight!
by FrostBlade Takamiya
Summary: Thaumaturges were disappearing. The Pyromancer population is growing. What will happened? Will Thaumaturges be able to succeed in strengthening their numbers? Or will they fall out and be eliminated from the Wizarding world forever? And, could there possibly be a reason why the Thaumaturges are dropping in numbers? Could it be chance? Or could it be something much, much worse?
1. Ch 1: The Beginning

**Hey Guys!**

**Yeah… Haven't heard from me for a while eh? Well, I'm back! And better than ever! Which means, I'll be writing a lot more. This is the new and improved Chuguku-San! Whoop Whoop!**

**Hope you enjoy. **

My hatred for Pyromancy grew stronger as May progressed. It got hotter; Everything seemed to get hot, sweaty, and uncomfortable. How could anyone like this weather? I asked myself. Because it seemed like everyone did. Well, except for us Thaumaturges for that matter. Every last one of the Thaumaturges stayed indoors, where the summer's heat couldn't invade us like a fiery hand. Yes, I know. You think we're overreacting and everything. But you try having Fire be your apposing school. It was harsh. The Pyromancers outnumbered the Thaumturges Ten to one. Firecat alley was becoming overcrowded. While it seemed like the Thaumtuges where dropping in numbers. It seemed so fast. But as the years sweep by, one population skyrocketed, while the other dropped like an iron air balloon. There really wasn't a reason for this matter, just that Fire was easier to master, and a lot more powerful than Ice. Old ancient Ice family's disappeared like _that. A snap of fingers._ But, who could argue? It wasn't like anyone could do anything about it. It just _happened._ Now, only a select number of Thaumturges were left in the spiral.

No one really cared. It wasn't as if any of my classmates liked Ice in particular. It seemed like they just thought of us as a pest, something that really wasn't even worth their presence. Yet, everyone liked Fire. It brought light, heat, and warmth. Back on earth, everything depended upon a big, fiery ball in the sky. It kept us alive. Kept us from freezing, kept us from starving to death. Everything. Most wizards learned about Earth too. But most didn't get the prospect of the Earth. To them, it seemed strange that Earth was round, and they didn't understand why people that were standing on the South Pole wouldn't just _fall_ down. All worlds in the Spiral were flat as a pancake. Not even the slightest shape of a sphere there. I almost chuckled at the thought. Only a few Wizards here were from Earth. So, only to them would it be understood.

I thought as I bit into a ham and turkey sandwich. My back was drenched from the heat. The heat was coming to a climax as noon approached. _God…Maybe I shouldn't have had a picnic today. _Wiping the sweat off my brow, I took another bite of the delicious sandwich. I was absolutely starving. The morning didn't go exactly as planned. Due to my clumsiness when planning ahead, I had totally and utterly forgot that today was "Spiral Awareness of conduct of use of magic". In which basically meant that to make sure to be careful when using magic because anything could go wrong. And, every year they had a big parade. The parade involved all the worlds of the Spiral. Just to show the support and how important this event was. The thing is, every Wizard that was enrolled into Ravenwood had to participate. Which meant that instead of being sleeping in on a peaceful, quiet Saturday morning, I was rudely woken up be one of my fellow comrades. Then, we had to actually "Dress Up," in a costume of our choice. After we had down that, we had to get into line in the parade and march around the whole of Wizard City. Let's just say, it was highly embarrassing. Especially with our teachers watching, I'm pretty sure that they had a really good kick of it. After the parade, I went home exhausted and the soles of my feet throbbing.

"Deeeessttiinnnnnyy!" I heard a voice annoyingly screech out; Interrupting my train of thoughts. I jerked up, my fourth sandwich flying.

"What! What is it you could possibly want!?" I was relatively pissed. I really did want to finish that sandwich.

I saw a flash of Green, then a scrawny red-headed boy sat down on my picnic blanket. "Oh, it's you." I said to the overly-hyper theurgist currently sitting next to me.

"Hello! What are you eating there? Oh! A sandwich? Can I have some?" He asked brightly.

"Well, that was my last one. And, it's on the ground." I replied with a frown. Pointing at the sandwich.

"It's fine!" He then picked up the sandwich, and gulped it down in one single bite.

"Fin! That's disgusting!" I pronounced. Scrunching my nose.

"What? I'm a theurgist! No problamo!" He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Dang right you are…." I muttered under my breath.

"Hmmp!" He huffed. Then stalked off. Grumbling some about never being able to eat without being judged anymore.

"Sure….." I then got up, wiped and crumbs off my pants, and swiftly packed up my picnic basket and folded up the blanket.

_Well… At least I'm full!_ I thought, trying to look at the bright side of things.

**Yeah, yeah. I know you guys thought that was really boring. But, hey! It was the intro. All intros are usually really boring. XD **

**Yeah…. I'll update soon! Rate and Review please! And also, sorry for the intense beginning, and then it got really boring after that. Eh. It's part of the story. 8D **

**( Sorry for it being so short! ) **


	2. Get ready to be teared to shreds!

**Heello~! Everyone, sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy. And, my keybaord for my laptop broke... (Damm water...) so I finally got my old netbook out to use until I replace my old one. Eh.. On a random note... THE MORTAL INSTRUEMTNS IS EPIC...**

**Anyway. On to zhe' story! **

**Alssssssooo... I'm doing this kinda' quick so please excuse grammar issues and other "things." **

**Oh, and another thing about this story, instead of using spells, they do it differently. Kind of like hand to to hand combat, mixed with abilities and spell power. **

Destiny felt someone shaking her benevolently. _What's going on?_ _What the hell_...? She cracked opened her eyes. Seeing black hair and yellow.

"Get up you lazy arse!" Destiny recognized that voice, it's not like she hadn't heard it thousands of times before. Grace.

"Eh...?" Destiny mumbled, rubbing her eyes viscously. She really was a deep-sleeper.

"GET. UP!" Grace yell, pulling her leg and dragging her off the bed. Her body hit the floor with a loud _thump._

"Ow!" Destiny cried out, holding her head with her hands. "What was that for?" She checked for any signs of injury.

"Welp', you wouldn't get up so I..." She chuckled. "Chucked you off the bed. Besides, you wouldn't have waken up anyhow."

Destiny raised an eyebrow. "Good point. So what's the rush anyway?"

"You don't remember? It's Saturday! Do you know what that means?" Her eyes were glinting with excitement.

"Uh... No?" Destiny got up from the floor, picking up the pillow and blanket that were askew.

Grace ticked. "You're so forgetful... I wonder about you sometimes." She received a glare from the Thaumaturge. "Well, since you don't remember, it's P.V.P. Day!"

Destiny groaned. She hated P.V.P. Day. Which, to her disappointment, was ever Saturday. All the wizards were required. The Headmaster said something about "Socializing" with everyone. _Yeah, real social... trying to kill each other... _Destiny groaned for the second time. _Today is a free for all... Which means no spells, just ability and weapons.._

"Hey! What's that matter?" Grace asked, seeing Destiny's long face.

"Nothing..." Destiny sighed. She looked up at Grace, who was wearing full armor, equipped with a handful of weapons clipped to her belt. _Always ready to kill savagely..._Destiny thought with a smirk.

"You better get your own armor on yourself you know." She slid on her helmet, which covered all of her face. It was sort of a medieval look. Except, instead of the armor being silver, it was yellow with tinges of blue.

"Yeah, I know, I know." Destiny waved her off. "Wait outside, I'll be there in about.. what? Ten to fifteen minutes?" Grace nodded.

Destiny stumbled to her closet, still not being fully awake. Opening the doors, she panned for her P.V.P. Armor. _It's in here somewhere.. "_Aha!" She mumbled to herself. "Here it is." She grabbed the attire. Looking at it closely, she had just gotten it a few days ago. Since a Necromancer decided it would be a really greet idea to summon tens of skeletons to attack her. It shredded her poor armor to pieces. She winced. _It was also painful..._ That incident was last month, at the last 'Free-for-all." She was dreading this one. It was a whole lot heavier than her old one. Even for full metal armor. Destiny looked at her closet once again. She wanted to wear her quest, light armor so badly. It was sleek, light, and absolutely perfect for ranged attacks and running, which was her specialty. But of course, it wasn't really practical for this kind of P.V.P. She would get torn to pieces. Destiny sighed. She was clumsy with swords, axes, or anything that's heavy and or a melee weapon.

The Thaumaturge looked over at the light armor once again, and got an idea. She set down the heavy armor, her arms were aching. The heavy armor really was _heavy._ She plucked the light armor from it's hook. The inside was silky, and the outside covered with thin armor. Blue and white. She shrugged and put it on. It felt _right._ She glanced over at the clunky thing on her bed. _I'll have to put on that one too.. _She swept over to the bed.

After Destiny put the heavy attire it weighed her down. She found it harder to walk. _Urgh... This happened last month too... At least last month the armor was lighter. _Taking the sword off the wall, she slowly slid it into her sheath. It was heavy too. She never used this sword very much. Only for P.V.P. Battles. _Besides, _she thought, _it's not as if I could use it anyway. _

She wouldn't have even got it out, it's was only because it was "expected". She slid her normal daggers in the two slots in the belt also. The hilt of the daggers had sapphire embed in them. If she summoned a little of power in her hands as she holds them, they would glow blue with power. Destiny normally had them in her light armor belt when she fought regular beasts and demons. It was the only "melee" weapon that she actually liked, it wasn't to heavy like a sword, and not to flimsy to break is she battled anything that had thick defenses.

Destiny longed for her bow. It was her favorite weapon of all. Not because it looked "cool" and not that it was popular. It just felt like it suited her. On earth, she remembered going to the archery range every weekend. It was fun yes, but she knew she would never get to actually use it anywhere but at the range. _But who knew? Eh? Beside-_

Suddenly, a voice interrupted her mid-thought."DUDE! GET YOUR FREAKING ASS DOWN HERE! IT'S BEEN TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES!" Destiny heard Grace screech down from bellow.

Rolling her eyes, Destiny stuck her head out of the window and yell down that she'll be right down. After a second thought, she picked up her bow, took it apart, and hid it under the armor. Along with the quiver, which was quite a lot harder to hide. Finally, she plucked up the helmet and sprinted to the door.

**Eh... Sorry about the confusing chapter. I guess you'll understand later? I decided to split the chapter into to chapters. Sorry if it was confusing. I kinda' just had a plot bunny. IT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE. 0_0 But, I might update today or tomorrow. It depends. I'm out of town with my Parents. _**


End file.
